


I Have A Doctor's Note

by dragongrrl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doctor's Note, Kayla is the coolest, M/M, PJO, ToA - Freeform, aaahh, adorableness, nico games the system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongrrl/pseuds/dragongrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, you little shit (I love him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO  
> It was hella good go read it.  
> This is based on some minor things and references in that book, but takes place before the plot of the book.
> 
> I might continue this if I get the inspiration, idk. Lemme know what y'all think. :)

"I, umm... have a doctor's note..." Nico mumbled, handing Chiron a slightly crumpled piece of notebook paper. Chiron glanced at Nico, slightly surprised. It's been two weeks since the war with Gaea and Nico seemed to be fairing much better. He was even cleared to use his powers again a few days ago.

Chiron smoothed out the note, taking in the messy scrawl:

 

_PLEASE EXCUSE MR. DI ANGELO FROM LAVA WALL PRACTICE DUE TO HIS MOOD DISORDERS (ALSO, DOES HE EVEN NEED THE PRACTICE???)_

_WITH LOVE,_

_DOCTOR WILL SOLACE :)_

 

The handwriting was distinctive, and definitely Mr. Solace's. Chiron looked at Nico, who was fidgeting with his skull ring nervously, for more explanation.

"Umm... Will thinks that if I use the time to help out in the infirmary instead of scaling the lava wall it could help with my, uh, anxiety by focusing on calming tasks instead of battle stuff, and I could learn more about, uh, how to interact with people while I'm there I guess..."

That made sense, and Mr. Solace did have a point. It's not like Mr. di Angelo needed more combat practice, not with everything he's been through recently. Chiron nodded and handed the note back to Nico.

"Alright, Mr. di Angelo, so long as you believe you'll benefit more by helping out in the infirmary, I see no reason to disagree with Mr. Solace's suggestion. You may help out there instead of practicing with the lava wall for the week, but I expect for you to keep your combat skills up to par in your own training time."

Nico met Chiron's eyes briefly, the smallest of smiles on his face. "Thank you!" he said quickly, and then hurried off to the infirmary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It actually worked?" Will looked at Nico incredulously. "I mean, I wasn't kidding when I said you would benefit more helping out here than injuring yourself on the lava wall, but Chiron actually accepted my note? I'm not even technically a doctor!"

Nico shrugged and went back to cutting bandages. "You're the closest thing we have to a doctor here, though, and good enough to be one even by Apollo's standards."

Will blushed "Ah, well... thanks, Nico."

"Granted, a _real_ doctor would actually have official 'doctor's notes' to use instead of lined paper torn out of a cheap-ass notebook."  
  
Nico suppressed a laugh as Will sputtered indignantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chiron, I have a doctor's note."

This time when Nico handed the paper to Chiron, he was much less nervous.

Chiron opened the neatly-folded notebook paper:

 

_PLEASE EXCUSE NICO FROM PEGASUS RIDING CLASS DUE TO HIS MOOD DISORDERS (ALSO, THE DUDE CAN SHADOW TRAVEL INSTEAD OF USING PEGASI)_

_MUCH LOVE,_

_DOCTOR WILL SOLACE <3 _

 

Chiron raised his eyebrow at Nico, slightly suspicious. Nico's strained relationships with the pegasi was common knowledge in camp.

"I'm talking with Will about err, Tartu-um, my experiences in war during the time instead... he says its therapeutic, or something," Nico explained earnestly. Chiron signed and stroked his beard thoughtfully. It was true that Nico had gone through more than any of them had realized, and if he's opening up to Solace, well...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico was trying valiantly to suppress his laughter as he and Will pelted each other with pillows.

"Nothing is more therapeutic than a pillow fight and Disney movie marathon!" Will exclaimed as he deflected Nico's pillow from his face with a laugh. "I still can't believe Chiron actually agreed to this!"

Nico glanced away sheepishly, "Well, I might have said it was to talk about what happened in, you know..."

Will gasped dramatically, "Nico, you didn't! I gave you a whole spiel to use on the therapeutic effects of Disney and using fluffy mounds of feathers violently!" Nico couldn't help but crack a smile at Will's antics.

More seriously, Will added "If you did need to talk about it again, you know, I'm here. I mean I basically bullied the whole story out of you by the end of the third day of your stay in the infirmary because I was a stubborn, insensitive ass, but still... if you ever need to talk to someone..."

"It's fine, Solace. I'm... I'm fine. Really. But thanks... oh, and don't sell yourself short here."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I believe the correct sentence would've been 'I _am_ a stubborn, insensitive ass'," Nico added, before quickly raising his pillow to deflect Solace's attack.  
  
" _di Angelo you take that back right now you sarcastic bastard-"_


	2. You have a doctor's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOLANGELO and doctor's notes and sass

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock knock*

"Nico!..."

*knock knockity knock knock* *pause* *knock knock*

"Nico!"

The son of Hades groaned and turned over in his bed; it was at least two hours too early to acknowledge any disturbances.

"Nicoooooo!!! Oi! Death Boy!"

Or annoyances. Nico pulled the sheets over his head.

"Yo! Earth to the Undead Nerd! Zombie Brains! Shadow Man! Uhh... Nicolas! Neeks! Nicky!"

Nico's eyes snapped open. None other than Will Solace had to suddenly jump back from the Hade's cabin front door as it was violently pulled open.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Nicky." Nico growled with his signature icy 'don't-mess-with-me' glare, though the effect was someone diminished by the overlarge sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants he was currently ~~swimming~~ standing in.

Will refused to be intimidated. Hmph.

"Nico, wake your ass up; we're going to breakfast." Will stated calmly, his eyebrows slightly raised in a slightly challenging 'you-really-thing-that-look-scares-me?' way.

"Solace. I'm going back to bed." But before Nico could fully shut the door, it caught on a stubborn son of Apollo's foot, jammed in the doorway.

"Nuh-uh, Death Breath; it's 8AM and you are not skipping breakfast. According to your doctor, you need to start getting into the habit of eating 3 meals a day. Besides," Will added, "Chiron is really lax about seating in the morning and you could sit with your favorite tall, blond demigod instead of by yourself..." Will flashed his usual blinding smile as he pushed the door back open and dragged a reluctant Nico out by one of his sweatshirt sleeves.

Nico groaned in exasperation. "Willlll I'm tired. I'd rather have a nap than nutrition right now." His grumpy expression briefly lightened to a sleepy smirk, "Oh, and Jason is at Camp Jupiter right now so I really don't know which demigod you're referring to."

Will gasped and clutched his heart dramatically. "Nico, you wound me! This calls for drastic measures!"

Before Nico even had time to process Will's words, Will reached into his pocket and quickly attached a post-it note to Nico's forehead.

"What the hell is this?"

The note was scrawled over front and back; it read:

_NICO DI ANGELO, SON OF HADES, IS PRESCRIBED A DAILY ROUTINE TO HELP WITH HIS MALNUTRITION IN ACCORDANCE WITH WHAT IS BENEFICIAL FOR HIS HEALTH AND BECAUSE HIS AMAZING DOCTOR KNOWS BEST:_

_CONSUME 3 NUTRITOUS & FULL MEALS PER DAY _

_HUGS AND SUBTLY IMPLIED THREATS (IF NON-COMPLIANT),_

_WILL SOLACE, DOCTOR EXTRAORDINARE ;)_

Nico looked back up at Will, unamused.

"Okay, first of all, a post-it note is actually worse than notebook paper. Second, I can't believe you actually pre-wrote a doctor's note to get me to breakfast. Third, you're a dick."   
  
Will just kept staring at him with his eyebrow raised, waiting.  
  
Nico let out an exasperated sigh. "Give me 10 minutes to brush my teeth and change, and I'll join you for your stupid breakfast."

Will smiled even brighter, and sat down to wait.

"Doctor's Orders, di Angelo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRATION STRUCK! I DID A CHAPTER!
> 
> I have ideas for one or two more chapters (right now, let's be real I have no idea when/how many times I'll update this thing summer classes suck)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments, and for existing. :D


	3. He Needs a Doctor's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erhmahgawd, appersauwce.

Nico stared at his food with distaste. It wasn't an appetite problem, per say; he was plenty hungry (and he usually ate enough no matter what a certain doctor said). Really, he usually had no problem eating enough at dinner.

But.

He glanced around the pavilion. Most everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Even Harley had put down the beacon he'd been working on since the war and was enthusiastically describing a new idea he had for a camp activity to his sister, Nyssa (who looked uneasy). Over at the Apollo table, Austin and Kayla were snickering at Will, who had his nose buried in a medical textbook and a spoonful of applesauce aloft in his other hand. The applesauce was slowly dripping into his lap. 

Nico snorted. 

He glanced back down at his own plate, half-heartedly pushing around his food with his fork. It'd be nice to have Wi- someone to sit with for dinner. When Jason and Percy were at camp, Chiron let them sit together (usually at the Poseidon table), but right now...

He looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes. Will had slid onto the bench across from him. 

"Wi-Will! What are you doing? You're a counselor and you're gonna get in trouble." 

Will ignoring what Nico said and instead pointing at the still mostly full plate between them. 

"The grass was turning brown around you. And you are gonna develop unhealthy eating habits if you don't finish at least half of your dinner." Will stated, completely unperturbed by the rest of the camp watching the exchange with interest. 

Nico shrugged, "I know... I just don't feel like eating right now."

Will cocked his head to the side, confused. "You okay? Is there something else you'd prefer? Do you want some of my carrots or hummus or-?"

"Ask him if he wants your applesauce!" Kayla called from the Apollo table. Will's expression turned from concerned to confused. 

"I already ate it, Kay!" Will called back. Kayla and Austin started giggling. 

From the head table, Chiron cleared his throat, staring pointedly at Will.

Will sighed, standing back up, "I'd better go back to my table. I need to see what nonsense Kayla and Austin are talking about. You. Eat. Food. Doctor's orders, di Angelo. Don't make me write a note." And with a wink and a wave bye, he bounded back over to the Apollo table. 

Nico sat and processed what had just transpired for a few moments before begrudgingly making one last attempt to consume his meal. 

Another outburst from the Apollo table interrupted his attempt- Will was blushing and furiously wiping his pants off while shooting glares at his siblings, who were almost doubled over with laughter. 

It would be nice to have someone to sit with for dinner, Nico thought again as he watched the siblings bicker with each other, before taking a small bite of food. 

But it was sure nice having friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Annabeth breaking dem rules for Percy; Will breaking dem rules for Nico...  
> So yeah I'm like definitely continuing this. It has a oneshot-ish feel to each chapter but there's gonna be an overarching small plot line too. This is totally unbeta'd btw if that's not obvious lol. Lemme know if you have suggestions via comments or email; I love incorporating ideas that inspire me to write moar. Peace out.


	4. Kayla gets things done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is a year later*
> 
> ...so. I found my line and crossed it, as far as workload goes, evidently. #college 
> 
> But I'm back! I also did some very minor edits to previous chapters because y'know, in my head I can write better than I actually can.

Nico isn't sure how such a bright personality with even brighter hair could possibly sneak up on him, yet he was still startled out of his thoughts when Kayla plopped down next to him on the Hades cabin's porch. She leaned back against the stairs, propping herself up on her elbows and chewing gum in a casual manner.

Nico stared at her in confusion and slight discomfort. Kayla merely gave a lazy wave and a half-smirk in greeting. Sure, they were... friends now because of Nico's volunteering in the infirmary, but it's not like they've ever sought each other's company before.

  
"Y'know, di Angelo..." Kayla started, smacking her gum thoughtfully, "If you really hate sitting alone at dinner, there are ways you can... persuade those in charge to let you bend the rules, if you get my drift."

Nico stared at her, slightly dumbfounded. "How did you know...?"

"That you hate eating alone?" Kayla interrupted. "Well, at breakfast with us you seem to have no problem keeping those shadows of yours under control, you are always sure to arrange the Hades cabin schedule so you have lunch with either the Apollo cabin or the Zeus cabin when Grace is here, and you spend most of dinner looking over at W- err, our table. I can put two and two together, y'know."  
  
"Besides," she added, "If you keep killing the grass, the nature spirits are going to get... _irritated_... Trust me, no one at the infirmary wants to treat a full-body case of poison ivy.. again" Kayla shuddered in memory of the last time someone intentionally littered in camp.

Well then.  
  
"Alright, Ms. Psychoanalysis, what exactly are you proposing here?"

Kayla's grin was almost enough to make Nico regret asking.  
  
"How good are you at subtly summoning small skeletal animals?"

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Out of nowhere, a voice right behind him said, "Thinkin' about you-know-who again?"  
  
*CRASH* Will shrieked. "AH! Kayla! How many times do I have to remind you _don't sneak up on me while I'm inventorying the infirmary clos-"_

"I said your name three times."  
  
Will looked at her blankly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kayla smacked her gum. "Listen, dearest brother, I know you have the hots for short, dark and broody, but you really gotta be more aware of your surroundings."  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "If you came here just to tease me Kayla, then-"  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. But listen. I think I might have a solution to your di Angelo dinner date dilemma."  
  
" _It's not a dinner date dilemma._ And oh gods, that alliteration. I'm just concerned by how often Nico's killed the grass in the dining pavilion during dinner and I want to help him but he says nothing's wrong and he seems fine at all other times but if he doesn't eat a full dinner then..." _  
_

Kayla rolled her eyes. This was the fourth time this week she's heard her brother fret over the issue.  
  
"Look, why don't you go directly to Chiron yourself with a doctor's note during dinner tonight? He's sure to have noticed the grass by now and if Nico's moods are getting worse at dinner, he'll be inclined to agree with your medical advice. Plus if the note comes directly from you, he'll be less likely to think you two are doing this just to cuddle together during dinner."  
  
Will looked at her thoughtfully, "You know, that's actually a pretty good idea Kayla... besides the last part, because this is obviously only for Nico's health. Obviously."  
  
Kayla stared at him, before shaking her head and walking away.  
  
"Whatever you say, Will."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Wow Kayla, you were right. It worked, and that was actually kind-of fun." Nico said, impressed, subtly fist-bumping with the mastermind sitting next to him.  
  
Kayla giggled. "Told ya. This girl's more than just a good shot and a healing hand. I've also inherited Dad's sense of... dramatic timing."  
  
"Still. I feel kind of bad for the Aphrodite kids. If Piper were here, she would've killed me for scaring her siblings with those skeletal rats and lizards."  
  
"Eh, you win some, you lose some. I'm sure they won't hold it against you; they're a tough bunch on the inside." Besides, they want Will and Nico to fess up almost as much as I do, Kayla thought to herself.  


Will watched this exchange with his mouth open in disbelief.  
  
"You mean this was PLANNED?!?"  
  
"SHHH Will!" Kayla admonished. "Not... exactly. I might have encouraged Nico to... show his displeasure in a more... disruptive manner, but that doesn't _really_ count as planned, per se..."  
  
Will turned to Nico with a frown.  
  
"Nico, what did I say about using your underworldy magic for no good reason? _Why_ did you agree to my sister's foolish plans?"  
  
Nico rolled his eyes "Says the guy who got _literal_ 'Camp Half-Blood Infirmary' doctor's note stationary, wrote a doctor's note, and thrust it in Chiron's face at the first shriek from the Aphrodite table."

Will waived this off dismissively. "Yeah okay, but why were you having trouble with your powers in the first place? I know you weren't killing grass on purpose. Not even you has that low of a sense of self-preservation."  
  
Nico huffed. "...I may have been a tad... uh..."  
  
"Aww, Nico's just sad you two couldn't flirt during dinner like you do during the rest of the day."  
  
Will spat out his water. " _KAYLA"_  
  
Nico groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Nevermind. I want to sit by myself. Forever."  
  
Kayla just laughed and ruffled Nico's hair affectionately, ignoring his glare from between his fingers.  
  
"Can't ignore what the doctor ordered, di Angelo! He wrote you a doctor's note!"

 

 

 


End file.
